mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
07508 (01-27-2008)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 7508 Date: Sunday, January 27, 2008 Mikey-Mini Year: 2008 Sponsors: B, G, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five Worms In An Apple Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Water, Water, Everywhere, We're Gonna Get Wet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|More and more moths appear, and devour a man's clothes. Artist: Bob Kurtz |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit at Home: Salesmonster Grover comes to Kermit's home to sell him weather. As part of his pitch, he demonstrates a machine that makes it snow, makes it windy, and then makes it rain in Kermit's living room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Slide, Donald, Slide - Donald wants to listen to the World Series on the radio, but Spike would rather listen to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby chick hatches from an egg. (Music: Joe Raposo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play with Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: B for Ball Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On the Planet Koozebane, Kermit interviews a Koozebanian Phoob, a delicious creature who has learned to adapt to his surroundings to avoid consumption. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Life Is Better In Harmony" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon does the "Cold Dance" with some kids and Natasha. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play." Snow leopards version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jonah Hill shows Elmo his mustache. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for bathtub, ball, boat, boot, boomerang, brush and bison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a vaudeville stage, Herry Monster sings "Big Round Nose" with three monsters and a Honker as visual aids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter G drawing with kid voice-over. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 5 racehorses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "No One Tells The President What To Do" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Adding up five ladybugs and five lizards |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A car assembles itself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Game Show: Guy Smiley hosts "The Eating Game", in which plates get to meet foods and take them to dinner. The contestant foods are a fish, an ear of corn, and a glass of milk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd sings "New York State of Mind," backed by Dr. Teeth and Zoot. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four plus one is five. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide